1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to energy conversion systems for vehicles.
2. Background Discussion
Direct current to direct current (DC/DC) buck, boost, or bi-directional converters may transfer energy between an energy source, or storage unit, e.g., a high-voltage battery, via a first port at a first voltage and an electric device, e.g., motor drive, via a second port at a second voltage higher than the first voltage.
A vehicle system may require energy to be transferred between several energy storage units and electric devices at differing voltages. Several DC/DC converters may be necessary to facilitate such energy transfer.
An energy conversion system is desired that can facilitate the transfer of energy between one or more energy storage units and one or more electric devices at differing voltages.